A vacuum insulating material (hereinafter, referred to as ‘vacuum insulation panel’) is a high-performance insulation panel that uses a low thermal conductivity of vacuum. In recent years, the vacuum insulation panel has been applied to a building that is newly built or rebuilt instead of conventional insulation panels such as styrofoam or urethane. Such a vacuum insulation panel is an insulation panel in which a core material serving as a spacer is inserted into an envelope and then the interior thereof is decompressed and sealed. The vacuum insulation panel is made of a rectangular panel having a certain thickness and has a very low thermal conductivity. An organic core material such as a polyurethane foam or an inorganic core material such as glass fiber and silica may be used as the core material. While the conventional general Insulation panel has an insulation performance of 0.031 to 0.040 (w/mk), the vacuum insulation panel has an excellent insulation Performance of 0.0002 to 0.0150 (w/mk). The insulation performance of such a vacuum insulation panel is exhibited by maintaining the degree of vacuum. Since insulation performance of the vacuum insulation panel may be significantly deteriorated by the breakage of the vacuum insulation panel, special attention should be paid to insulation of the vacuum insulation panel in the field.
The conventional vacuum insulation panel providing method includes the steps of: indicating attachment positions by using an india ink line or the like in order to fix and attach the vacuum insulation panel mounting fixtures to the inner side walls of the building; fixing the fixtures at the indicated positions; and installing the vacuum insulation panels by using the fixtures, respectively. However, in the case of installing the vacuum insulation panel by the conventional method of installing the vacuum insulation panel, the positions where a plurality of the fixtures are to be attached must be indicated on the side walls of the building, and a plurality of the fixtures must be fixed to the indicated positions, and then a plurality of vacuum insulation panels must be installed one by one using the fixtures attached thereto. Therefore, there is a problem that the construction of the vacuum insulation panel is very inconvenient and the construction period is delayed as much as that. In addition, there is a great demand in the construction industry for universal vacuum insulation panel installation member capable of installing a vacuum insulation panel on an inner corner, an outer corner and/or a window edge of a building, but the development of such a material has not been accomplished yet.
On the other hand, the term “dryvit” means a typical external insulation method which means it is dried quickly. Specifically, the dryvit means that after outer wall of a building is completed mainly by reinforced concrete or masonry (i.e., brick-piling), the outer part is further installed for the purpose of insulation. That is, the dryvit is an external insulation system consisting of insulation panel, adhesive mortar, glass mesh fiber and finishing material. In actual construction sites, the dryvit insulation system may not be used as a whole but only the finishing material may be applied without an insulating layer for simple aesthetics of concrete walls or masonry walls. However, the conventional dryvit construction includes the installation of an insulation panel constituting the insulating layer. First, an insulation panel such as styrofoam is attached to the wall surface, and acrylic type adhesive mortar is applied for securing the adhesive force of the insulation panel. Thereafter, the finishing is completed by attaching the glass mesh fibers having a high tensile strength for the purpose of crack prevention and forming the acrylic resin type finishing material into a coating film having various patterns and textures using a trowel, a spray gun, a roller, a brush or the like. The dryvit outer wall insulation system thus formed has an advantage of being excellent in heat insulation effect, enhancing the insulation efficiency of the room, being easy to construct with a lightweight materials, being economical, and expressing various colors and textures. However, the conventional dryvit insulation system uses a material as Styrofoam which burns easily as an insulation panel, leading to a large fire. Accordingly, there is a great demand in the construction industry for a dryvit process capable of exhibiting excellent fire resistance and heat insulation performance, but the development of such a process has not been accomplished at all.